


Finals

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico said he needed help studying and in reterospect Jason should of known not to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals

"I, " Began Nico di Angelo, first semester freshmen who theoretically had his own dorm room somewhere, "Am dropping out of college."  
Jason frowned at the lump of elbows, notebook paper, and McDonald’s wrappers on his futon. (Well, technically it wasn’t his, it was Frank Zhang’s grandma’s, but it was in designated communal living area, so it was his until the end of the year)

"Don’t do that." 

"Why not. Then I don’t have to write this paper. Or any paper. Ever again. It’d be great, Grace, imagine," Jason jumped as Nico’s pale arm grabbed for him, clutching at his knee, "A life without parenthetical citations!" Nico sat up, frowning at his laptop and Jason in equal measure, "The hell am I going to do with a history degree anyway?"

"No clue. You want a drink?" 

"Helpful. Do you mean a drink or a drink?" Nico sat up and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Nico…you’re eighteen." Jason reprimanded, frowning slightly. 

"Nineteen soon. And you’re 21, a responsible adult, so it’s fine.”

"A responsible adult wouldn’t give a minor booze. You’d get the whole frat-"

"Really, Jason, REALLY? A fraternity getting in trouble for underage drinking? Besides, you’re the most responsible fucking person on campus, no one would know."  
"I would." Jason frowned again. It’s not like Nico hadn’t weaseled him out of alcohol before (Or almost everyone except Annabeth over 21 the the kid knew), but he still felt bad about it. 

"Ugh. Maybe I should just text Percy-"

"Don’t. Don’t text Percy. He’s a bad influence."  
"Why, because he’s-"  
"NO, not because he’s an EpiSig, because he’s, he’s-"  
"Not a KTD?"

"NO, dammit, Nico, stop twisting my words." He frowned as Nico laughed, "Seriously, you’re going to get me in-"  
"Trouble?" Fuck, when did Nico get there. Jason found himself being pressed against the fridge, a blush creeping up his neck. This was highly inappropriate. 

"This is highly inappropriate."

"Good." Nico nipped his tutor’s neck teasingly, his hand finding its way under Jason’s Purple shirt. "I like inappropriate. And if you won’t give me a drink, you at least owe me a distraction."  
"You’ve been planning this the whole time, haven’t you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Nico, I’m supposed to be your-" Jason gasped as Nico bit hit neck again, harder. "What was that? Be my…"

"Nico-" but the firm tone of Jason’s voice was already slipping. Dammit all, this fucking kid had come into his life like a bolt of lightning- unexpected, sudden, unpredictable, and a bit thrilling, if Jason was honest. "Nico…" His voice had slipped into an embarrassing tremble as Nico’s long, pianists fingers found their way into his sweatpants. "F-fuck…"

"You didn’t answer my question, sir, you’re supposed to be my…tutor? My mentor? My friend?” Jason shuddered, biting his lip to keep back another embarrassing moan. Fuck fucking Nico di Angelo and his fingers and his lips which are pressed against his hear and his voice which hasn’t lost it’s innocent lilt and his stupid sirs which turned Jason on and he didn’t know why and- “My bitch?”

Jason gave up, his hands moving from behind him to secure one firmly in Nico’s unbrushed hair, the other gripping his slender waist a little more harshly then what was called for. “We’ll see.” Jason whispered in a haggard breath before dragging Nico’s face up to meet his in a brutal kiss. He’d forced his tongue into his mouth without waiting, eliciting pleasured and unabashed grunts and moans from the smaller boy. Jason broke this kiss, still panting, “My bitch?” Jason mocked, out of breath, a smug smile pulling on his lips. Nico licked at Jason’s chin, manipulating his hand which was still in Jason’s pants to squeeze the older boy and make him gasp, “We’ll see.” Nico mimicked back, working Jason with his hand and biting his chin, his lips, his cheek until his tutor was trembling and grasping onto him so tightly Nico was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Good. Nico liked wearing Jason’s bruises. 

"Come on, sir, say it. Like you made me say it. I’m your bitch, Jason. Come on, please.” 

"Fuck, Nico-" Jason gasped and gave Nico’s hair a hard tug, making the younger boy whimper. In response, Nico’s hand moved faster, wet with precum. He could tell Jason was close. He’s always been easy. 

"No cheating. Just say it, please.” 

Jason moaned, ears burning with arousal and embarrassment. Somehow this little brat fresh out of home school who had come to his first tutoring session blushing and biting his lip had evolved into this fucking hottest piece of shit on the planet HOW and found out ways to give Jason a boner without even trying. Everything he did was polite, and precise, and messy and rough and it wasn’t fair. 

"Nico, I’m-"  
"No, you’re not. Not until you say-"  
"Fine, fuck fuck fuck, fine I’m-"  
"Oh god Jason, yes-"  
"I’m you’re bitch, Nico-" Jason gasped as Nico groaned, he felt Nico’s erection grinding against his thigh and it made him a little bit more satisfied the Nico was just as turned on as him. "Make me cum, Nico, god make me cum." 

He squeezed Nico’s hip, digging in his finger nails and pulled his shaggy hair until he was whimpering and humping Jason’s leg in time with his strokes on Jason’s cock. 

Jason came with a groan and a final tug of Nico’s hair, who muffled the scream of his own orgasm by biting Jason’s shoulder as they both slumped against the fridge. In retrospect, no the most sanitary thing, but fuck in a house full of college boys what was. Besides, Jason and Nico had fucked on almost every surface in this room already. 

Jason steadied himself, still panting, and let go of Nico, who in protest fell against him and forced Jason to hold him. What a sap. 

"You," Jason sighed, without anything behind it, "have your first final in the morning."  
Nico let out a “mpf” noise, and looked up at Jason with those irritatingly innocent eyes that minutes ago had been filled with lust and mischief, “No I don’t, I’m dropping out of college,remember?”  
"No, you’re not. Come on." He forced himself up and took Nico with him, who was still limp in his arms. It would have been inconvenient if Nico had weighed more than a hundred pounds. "Nico."

"Shower first, then you can help me write my paper."  
Jason frowned. He could see where this is going. “Don’t even try it.”  
"What, Jason, try what?”

"I know your tricks." Jason shoved Nico towards the bathroom, ignoring the smaller boys frown. "You shower first, I’ll clean up." Jason stripped off his shirt and soiled sweats, rubbing at his neck where a hickie was starting to form and smirking at Nico as he stared. "And then we’ll finish your paper."  
"Jason…" Nico’s voice was needy, and he was chewing his lip. Stay strong, Jason.

"Then, maybe, if you get it done, I’ll give you a beer."  
Nico frowned, “And?”  
"And," Jason sidled over to Nico and pressed his mouth against Nico’s forehead in a protective gesture, fully aware of his naked chest pressed against him, "No more orgasms until your essay is written to my satisfaction. Shower." 

Nico groaned, “You’re awful. You better not be lying about the beer.” He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower, “I’m serious.”  
"So am I, kid. Remember, if you’re good…"

Nico slammed the door. Maybe finals week wouldn’t be too bad this year.


End file.
